Spirit of Darkness
by PaperFox19
Summary: Yoh goes to train to fight Hao the Asakura family gives Yoh a box containing the spirit of darkness if Yoh can survive he will gain the powerful spirit as an ally. Yaoi Harem Anti Uke Warning Yaoi Boy/Boy do not read if you do not like
1. Chapter 1

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi Group Harem

Pairing:Yoh/Harem

Apart of anti uke club, harem project, lonely boys rare pairing project

Do not read if you do not like

Spirit of Darkness

Yoh goes to train to fight Hao the Asakura family gives Yoh a box containing the spirit of darkness if Yoh can survive he will gain the powerful spirit as an ally. Yaoi Harem Anti Uke

Chap 1: The Dark Spirit

AU: A separate slash universe a revise Yoh knows of Hao, and has begun to prepare while he does this Len has gone to face his uncle.

Yoh was in a dark cave, there was a box made of black sandal wood tied up with red ribbon and holy sutras placed on the box, sitting in the center of the room surrounded by blue flame candles. Yoh was a bit nervous since he was all alone; Amidamaru was forced to remain outside the cave, no matter how badly he wanted to be by his lord's side.

The Asakura family had one other spirit of element one that not even Hao could gain control over. The Spirit of Darkness, many had tried to tame the spirit only to be crushed by the spirit like they were nothing. This was a huge gamble but Yoh decided to do it and not even Amidamaru could break Yoh's goal.

Yoh began to undo the seals on the box, when the final seal was removed the blue flames turned black and the box flew open. Powerful energy flowed through the cave so much it spilled out and made the shaman outside shake in fear. "It is free!"

A small spirit came from the box, it was the same size the spirit of fire was before it started getting fed souls and spirits; unlike the spirit of fire though it had large demon wings. "So another fool who thinks he can control me, hope you are ready to die human."

Yoh held his hands up. "Hey whoa hold on I don't wanna control you."

"You don't…" The spirit said and his wings opened up he floated around Yoh. It's eyes glowed a dark purple color. "Well you're telling the truth. So, why would you open the box if you didn't wanna control me?"

"I dunno, I thought you might be lonely in there, I thought you would like to have some friends, and maybe even take a dip in a hot spring." Yoh said with a smile. The spirit read Yoh's soul and his jaw dropped, the boy was telling the truth.

"Hmm, just meet your friends? You wouldn't want me to crush the spirit of fire controlled by your brother?" The spirit asked with a knowing grin, oh yes nothing could be kept from the spirit, the darkness knew all secrets, in mere seconds the dark spirit knew about the shaman fight and Hao along with his sibling spirit.

"I don't want you to fight if you don't want to. Hao is my problem not yours, but it would be helpful if you teamed up with me." Yoh sat down and looked up at the spirit. "I don't really like fighting really I much prefer making friends and hanging out and having fun."

Again the tiny spirit was struck with the truth. He had never seen a human so honest. "Then tell me Yoh Asakura how would you feel if I killed all your little friends, tearing them limb from limb right before your eyes." The spirit of darkness laughed as he saw the boy's soul flare at his words. Yoh stood up and smiled at him.

"Nah you wouldn't do that you're just not that kind of guy." The dark spirit fell from the air and landed hard. His body twitched before he jumped up in the air.

"Are you mocking me? I'm the spirit of DARKNESS!" Wind whipped from the tiny spirit it was cold and yet the black fire only grew from the intense energy.

"Yeah so doesn't mean you are a bad guy." Yoh said and the wind and flames died down. "My family's history says that not even Hao could control you, that everyone who tried was crushed, but they never said what kind of people they were." Yoh walked over to the spirit who floated down. "You can see people's souls and tell if they are good or bad, the people who wanted to control you they were bad people weren't they?"

The dark spirit closed his eyes remembering the fools who dared open the box. He saw into their heart and souls and saw they only wanted his power to destroy, they saw him as nothing more than a weapon. So he crushed them, and he was returned to the box. The red ribbon on the box was a second seal that should he kill the opener of the box he would be trapped back inside. He hated it no one wanted him just his power no one had ever even asked him for his name.

Yoh stared at the spirit for a second before he was pushed away. "You Asakura people treat me like a beast if I don't obey back in the cage I go, so let me guess if I don't go with you back in the box I go huh?!"

The shaman sighed. He walked over to the box and with little force he smashed the box on the ground, shocking the elemental. "There now, you know my name what's yours?"

"Yami." The spirit said and tears spilled from his eyes. "My name is Yami!"

"Well Yami it's your choice now wanna come with me, or do you wanna go somewhere else, you are free to choose now." Yoh said and the spirit landed his wings folding up. He picked up the red ribbon.

"You are a pretty odd guy but I like ya, so I'll stick with you and your blood line." A red band attached to Yoh's wrist. "But don't get cocky just 'cause I'm helping ya doesn't mean you own me."

"Of course not we are friends." Yoh slapped his exposed claw in an high five.

"You are one weird human." Yami vanished slipping into the band.

Yoh leaves the dark cave. Amidamru could feel the presence of the other spirit. "Master Yoh it is good to see you well." Other shamans came up holding seals.

"Yoh Asakura where is the spirit of darkness?" The shamans asked and Yami came out of nowhere.

"Looking for me?" The shamans jumped and were ready to seal Yami away only to have their seals shredded. "To slow." He said and he smirked, not only did he shred their seals he also shredded their clothing.

Yoh couldn't help but laugh. Yami floated back over to Yoh. Yoh's grandfather showed up and eyed the spirit. "I see… Take care Yoh you must be very careful."

Yoh Amidamaru and Yami returned home with Anna, HoroHoro, and Morty. Yami had a dark sense of humor but his presence with Yoh did not go unnoticed. Hao and the spirit of fire felt Yami and even Hao could not deny there was a part of him afraid.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi Harem

Pairing: Yoh/Amidamaru

Apart of anti uke club, harem project, lonely boys rare pairing project

Do not read if you do not like

Chap 2 Gift of Darkness

Amidamaru was still uneasy accepting Yami into the group. The samurai floated back and forth as Yoh got ready for bed. "Lord Yoh I must express my concerns, I am worried for your safety."

"Relax Amidamaru Yami's a cool spirit, he even taught me a few things." Yoh said and approached his spirit guardian. "This is something I think you will like."

"I don't think so Lord Yoh, he is the spirit of darkness I fear you using any power he's given you." Amidamaru said and Yoh grinned. A soul ball appeared in Yoh's hand but it was made of darkness. Instead of pushing the soul ball into himself he thrust it into Amidamaru's chest. Amidamaru gasped and he stepped back. Amidamaru froze, as he realized he stepped. He looked down and he had legs! Yoh reached out and touched his chest. "It worked, you are human again." Yoh said happily

"Lord Yoh how is this possible?" Amidamaru asked as he touched his fleshy body a feeling he had not felt in centuries.

"Yami calls it the Shadow of Time, it can restore a ghost to their physical form for a short time." Yoh said and his hand slid up to cup Amidamaru's cheek. "I've wanted to touch you for so long." Yoh leaned up to kiss Amidamaru and Amidamaru blushed. He leaned down the rest of the way and pressed his lips to his lord.

The samurai felt the shaman's tongue brush against his lips seeking entry into the samurai's mouth, Amidamaru opened his mouth and met Yoh's tongue with his own. He was surprised at the younger's skill. Yoh quickly dominated the kiss and Amidamaru moaned happily hugging the boy to him.

Yoh broke the kiss for air and Amidamaru panted, he hadn't needed air in a long time it was a strange feeling. With Amidamaru distracted Yoh began to strip the samurai of his armor and clothing. Amidamaru snapped out of his daze just as Yoh was reaching for his fundoshi.

"Wait Lord Yoh we cannot do this, it is improper." Amidamaru said and Yoh looked at the samurai and frowned at him.

"You don't want to do it with me?" Yoh asked and began to slip off his night clothing revealing his chiseled body, Amidamaru's jaw dropped. He had seen Yoh in the shower and in the springs before but this was different this was sensual. The older male's cock began to push at the fabric of his fundoshi. Yoh stepped out of his fundoshi and let his own impressive cock spring into the air.

Yoh brought his hand up to rub the confined arousal, Amidamaru moaned and bucked his hips into Yoh's grasp. "It's…Not….ahhh…that it's not proper…oohhh…for a samurai to seek pleasure from his lord." Yoh grabbed the fundoshi and ripped it off Amidamaru's body letting his hard cock spring free.

"As a samurai you swore to serve me and follow my orders right?" Yoh asked and grabbed Amidamaru's huge member and began to pump it. Amidamaru moaned and nodded his head. "Then follow my orders and let me touch you and make you cum!" Yoh said and he dove down onto Amidamaru's cock, his warm lips circled the length and Yoh sucked him into his mouth.

Amidamaru thrust his hips up burying another 4 inches into Yoh's mouth. Yoh gagged in surprise but relaxed his throat and soon buried the samurai's "sword" in his mouth. He buried his nose in the man's pubes and nuzzled them; inhaling the man's musk through his nose. 'Kami he smells so good!' Yoh thought and hummed his pleasure the vibrations giving pleasure to the former spirit.

"YOH!" Amidamaru moaned his body shaking as pleasure raced through him. Yoh brought his hand up and fondled the man's heavy balls. Amidamaru was shaking and he was losing strength in his legs. He started to slide back and Yoh helped guide him down. Yoh started bobbing his head with Amidamaru on his back he had more control.

While he sucked Amidamaru's cock and fondled his balls his other hand moved up the man's abs feeling each curve of muscle and groaned. 'He's so strong this is better than imagined.' Yoh thought and hummed around the thick length.

Amidamaru moaned in pleasure and between his lustful moans, he chanted Yoh's name like a mantra. Yoh felt the man's balls tighten and knew he was close. He pulled back to the head and gave it a thorough tongue lashing while his hand came up to pump the full length. Amidamaru's cock swelled and Yoh felt the first spurt of cum hit the back of his throat, more cum spilled from the tip and flooded Yoh's mouth.

Yoh swallowed it all, not letting a single drop be wasted. Amidamru looked at his young lord in a mix of lust, love, and embarrassment. "You tasted amazing Amidamaru better than I imagined." Yoh said and gave a kiss to his twitching dick. "And your still ready to go."

"Yoh as much as I want to do this we can't go any further. I'll only bring dishonor to you if we became lovers." Amidamaru said and Yoh slid up his body their cocks brushing together as he did so.

"Listen to me Amidamaru…I love you." Yoh said after a long pause. He sealed his words with a kiss and Amidamaru kissed back. The kiss broke and Yoh looked him straight in the eye. "I want to make take you, I don't care about your past, and I'm willing to bear any consequence for loving you, but if you really want this to stop I'll stop."

Amidamaru thought for a moment but only for a moment. He kissed Yoh hungrily tears streaming down his cheek. "I'm yours Yoh, I love you so much, and I will serve you as you please."

"Good get on your hands and knees Amidamaru I want to prep you before I take you." Yoh said and Amidamaru obeyed moving onto his hands and knees his firm rear up in the air ready to be taken. Yoh grinned and fondled the samurai's ass. "You are so strong and sexy Amidamaru you ass is so firm I bet your hole is really tight."

Amidamaru blushed and felt his cock twitch. Yoh spread Amidimaru's cheeks and stared at his tight puckered hole. Yoh ran his tongue along his crack earning a surprised gasp from the man. He pushed his wet muscle at Amidamaru's puckered hole and dove in wiggling his tongue in Amidamaru's tight ass. "Lord Yoh ohhhh!" Amidamaru moaned and wiggled his hips as Yoh tongue fucked him. "Please no more teasing I want you inside me."

Yoh pulled back and lined his cock up with his wet hole. "Here it comes Amidamaru you are mine!" Yoh pushed in and the males moaned in pleasure. Amidamaru felt Yoh's cock stretch him open in a way he had never felt before, the pleasure making him tighten around Yoh's dick.

"Fuck so tight!" Yoh moaned and gripped the samurai's hips in a bruising grip.

"Yoh-donno's cock so big!" Amidamaru moaned as their hips met and Yoh was buried balls deep inside him. Yoh kissed his back and slid a hand around to pump his cock.

"Relax I'm going to start moving now." Yoh said and pulled back all the way to the tip then thrust back in slowly, giving the samurai time to adjust. Yoh's slow pace didn't sit well with the samurai he bucked back impaling himself on Yoh's dick the cock head brushing his sweet spot. "There right there fuck me Yoh!"

Yoh smirked that being the first time he had said his name without an honorific. He started moving faster aiming for his sweet spot with each thrust. Amidamaru moaned loudly, his inner muscles squeezing Yoh with each thrust. "Kami your ass is amazing I want to keep fucking you but I'm so close!"

"Me to Lord Yoh I'm gonna cum your big dick feels so good, please honor your samurai with your cum!" Amidamaru moaned and Yoh started pumping him faster. "Let's cum together." Yoh said and Yoh's demand was answered with a low moan from Amidamaru.

They came together Amidamaru spilling his seed all over the ground and Yoh cumming deep into Amidamaru's clenching heat. Amidamaru collapsed and Yoh collapsed on top of him still buried inside him keeping all his cum in Amidamaru's body. Yoh hugged Amidamaru and sucked on a spot on his neck, wanting to leave a nice bruise.

Yoh smiled at his handiwork. "You belong to me body and soul now." Yoh said kissing the back of the man's neck. Amidamaru smiled and basked in the afterglow. "I'm happy to be yours my lord." He pulled off Yoh's dick and rolled over. He spread his cheeks Yoh's cum spilling out of his hole. "Please fill me once more." Yoh pushed back inside Amidamaru plugging him up.

Amidamaru locked his legs behind Yoh's back and hugged him close. "This is real, it's really real it's amazing."

Yoh chuckled and nuzzled the man's chest. "Yami says I can use this power so long as I have the mana to support it, but it only last until sunrise."

"Then please stay inside me until the sun comes up I want to be with you until I go back." Amidamaru said and Yoh nodded.

"We can do this every night, I love you Amidamaru." Yoh said drifting off to sleep snuggled against his samurai.

"I can't wait I love you to Yoh-dono." Amidamaru said, he wasn't tired like Yoh, but he was used to not sleeping anymore. He got to bask in the feelings Yoh brought out of him.

Yami chuckled. 'Looks like Amidamaru is on board. Yoh has such an interesting soul I wonder who else will be drawn in.'

To be continued…


End file.
